A story of nightmares
by multianimeu
Summary: Allen is having night mares that seem to drive him insane and almost tries to commit suicide but Kanda stops him bcuz he loves him gonna b along fanfic if possible xD I suck a summerys
1. Chapter1: (rewrite)

AU: heeeeeyyy! IM BACK! I noticed I had a few more story followers and I was like I should update so... Here! Have a rewrite! I'll continue the fanfic once the rewrite is done! I hope you enjoy... XD I don't own dgm damn it!

" Allen! Your a little shit! " Shouted a red headed man who glared at Allen "why? Why did you let them die Allen?!" Cried out a green haired Chinese girl.

The white haired british boy had been woken up from his nightmares when a hand had slapped him, he looked up to see a pair of dark eyes glaring at him "che you were screaming and it kept me up...so shut the fuck up and go back to bed moyashi" The dark figure got up and left the white haired boy alone in the dark cold room. Allen curled up and closed his eyes thinking about the dream he just had 'do they really think of me that way? Could they be pretending to like me?'  
The thought made Allen shiver, he stared at the painting on the wall thinking more about it before falling back to sleep.

~THE NEXT MORNING~  
"aaaallleeeennn!" called a familiar red headed exorcist, waving his hand frantically whilst running towards Allen, he stopped in front of Allen and patted his head "hey Allen wanna get breakfast with me?" He asked with a soft voice, Allen  
stared at lavi with a blank expression before turning away "I'm not hungry" he muttered and walked away leaving lavi totally stunned and confused, he processed the information and started freaking out "allen...isn't hungry..its the end of the world! Where's the real Allen!" He ran off to find lenalee.

Allen began running away towards his room when he fell over and landed on someone, "I'm sorry" Allen sat up and looked down to see who he knocked over, it was Kanda he had a surprised look on his face "get off me now moyashi!" He yelled grumpily, Allen obeyed and blushed. Kanda got up and walked away death glaring Allen.  
The British boy carried on with his journey to his room, one he reached his destination he stared at his door thinking, 'why did It have to be Kanda? It could have been anyone! But why Kanda?'  
He entered the cold and dark room, he slowly sat on his bed and stared at the painting on the wall, he began to cry as it reminded him of mana.  
The blue haired samurai was heading to the training room as quickly as he could to avoid everyone, the stone walls looked like they were closing in on him his vision became blurry "what the hell is going on?" He asked himself before falling on the floor in front of the allen's door, passed out.

Short chapter I know...i cant seem to write long ones..oh well hope you enjoyed... Please review


	2. Chapter 2 (rewrite)

AU: heeeeyyyy! Here's the rewrite! Enjoy I don't own dgm

Allen had heard someone fall outside his room, he got up off his creaky bed walked slowly towards the wooden door he opened it slowly making the door creak quietly, allen's sliver eyes gazed at a man laying on the floor outside his door on further inspection he could see it was the same man he had fallen over with...kanda. Allen looked around the dark quiet halls and decided to take Kanda into his cold dark room, he laid the samurai on his metal bed and put the duvet over him hoping that would give him warmth while the blue haired exorcist slept.  
*a few hours later*  
Kanda woke up slowly when he felt movement on the bed, the exorcist slowly sat up and looked around until he laid upon a moyashi reading quietly, allen looked at Kanda and smiled "finally up then?" Asked allen while putting his book down. Kanda looked away "che why am i here?" Allen stretched and began to explain "well you passed out outside my room so I took care of you"  
Kanda looked at allen quickly before getting up "thankyou moyashi" he left quietly and went to the training hall, Allen processed this information quickly and blushed slightly "did Kanda just say thankyou?!" He put his hands on his cheeks and smiled.  
Later on in the day allen and Kanda had gotten called to komui's office for a mission, they both headed to the massive room full of papers that were unread, the purple haired Chinese man awaited there arrival patiently, once they arrived they sat down on a sofa and listened closely "Several akuma have been spotted heading towards London we have reason to believe they is innocence there, please go and try to find it" komui explained briefly allen nodded and looked at Kanda he just gave his normal "che" komui stood "you leave tomorrow morning..you may leave" he dismissed them and went back to work, allen sighed and left the room. Kanda grabbed allen's hand on the way out "moyashi..." The white haired boy looked at the tall samurai and looked confused "what is it Kanda?" .  
Kanda Stood there quietly for a few minutes before deciding mot to bother saying anything, he just walked away quietly. Allen heard kanda's footsteps getting more distant as the echo of His movements bounced off the stone walls.  
Allen's stomach growled angrily as he hadn't eaten all day, the white haired moyashi headed down the long dark corridors, once he reached the dining room he ate as much as he could.

*3 hours later of lazing about*  
Its was night time at the black order, everyone was happily going to bed but Allen was not happy at all oh no no no he hated sleeping as he was afraid of the nightmares and not waking up, once he got changed and brushed his teeth he laid in bed staring at the blank stone wall trying not to doze off to sleep, he failed the little moyashi had fallen asleep.

Kanda was sleeping happily when a familiar sound started acting up, the samurai looked at his clock 3:07am.  
He yawned and headed towards the noise grumpily, the sound got louder as he reached allen's door, he opened the wooden creaky door and looked to see once again the screaming, crying moyashi this time it seem as if it was a cry of pain. Kanda walked over to the moyashi and shook him hard "moyashi!" He growled but allen didn't wake up, Kanda slapped allen harshly, kanda's hand tingled as the slap hit Allen a red mark appeared on allen's face as he woke, Kanda stared into allen eyes for a moment before he felt a pair of arms go round his neck and his shoulder because damp, the little moyashi hugged Kanda and cried his eyes out as Kanda had saved him yet again from a nightmare that seemed to last forever.

the next morning Allen woke up seeing Kanda standing in front of him, Allen got embarrassed And covered his face as he remembered Kanda Comforting him while he cried about his nightmare "morning?" Mumbled Allen while looking at him, Kanda yawned and crossed his arms "morning my ass! Che...your so annoying moyashi" Kanda left the room and headed to the cafeteria to get some soba, Allen got dressed Into his Exorcist uniform and brushed his hair, like his usual routine he then walked to the cafeteria ordering a table full of food it was gone in minutes.

3 table fulls of food later xD

It was 12:58pm and Kanda and Allen were on the train ready to leave, Kanda closed his eyes and tried to ignore the moyashi sitting opposite him. Allen stared out the window as the train started to move, they were finally on their way to the destination.


	3. Chapter 3 (rewrite)

an: I don't own dgm...

A few hours later on that slow train ride allen and Kanda finally reached there destination, London. A lively place the streets were loud, and the banter even louder as everyone was trying to sell, the white haired moyashi and the blue haired samurai made their way to a hotel not far away from the train station, they sat on their beds as silence filled the room, a slight draft came through the window when suddenly BANG. a massive explosion was heard from the west, allen's eye reacted and he looked at Kanda, "lets go moyashi" kanda quickly said running out the door towards the explosion, "r-right" allen mumbled and followed. As soon as they reached the explosion there were a few level 2's flying around, "oh look some exorcists here to save the day..." Laughed one Of the creepy level 2s, Kanda activated mugen and began killing them as for Allen he looked for the innocence not paying attention to his surroundings, Kanda ran to keep up with allen. One of the level 2's  
Snuck up on allen and Kanda as they were resting and pushed Kanda onto allen which caused Kanda to land on allen...kanda had accidently kissed allen.  
The smaller boy blushed bright for a second before pushing Kanda away.  
Kanda was so confused he didn't realise he had kissed Allen, Kanda got up and looked embarrassed as the akuma laughed "ooo the gay exorcists!"  
Allen stood up angrily and attacked the akuma but failed as he was to slow.  
Kanda fought off the other surrounding akuma and looked at allen "allen!" He shouted but it was too late, allen had been knocked out by the akuma he was fighting, last thing he saw was Kanda running towards him screaming his name.  
Allen finally awoke, he saw a blue haired samurai staring at him allen's grey eyes were staring back at the beautiful man in front of him. Allen was laying in bed back at the hotel "What happened with the innocence?" Asked allen with a confused expression.  
Kanda held up the innocence with a smile "I found it" he whispered  
"Hm and the akuma?" Asked allen looking at the innocence  
"all dead' replied Kanda  
"Hm...so" said Allen sitting up  
"I'm sorry about that kiss moyashi. " Kanda muttered  
" the name Is allen and its fine..." He smiled.

Kanda looked down not wanting to respond futher he got up and walked out the room shutting the door behind him Allen was really tired and needed to sleep he slowly closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

4:15am  
Everything was silent until a weeping sound was heard, allen was tossing and turning in his sleep whilst crying, kanda got out of bed and climbed into bed with Allen pulling him close and silencing the boy.  
The next morning  
Allen woke with a surprise to see Kanda sleeping next to him he blushed brightly but didn't want to move at all since the arms around him were warm and muscular he quietly watched Kanda sleep for a bit longer.

An: Heyyy finally all re written! Now I get to carry on with the fanfic! Woop! I'll shall do my best to make it better and longer chapters...maybe ? ﾟﾑﾌ


	4. Chapter 4 new chapter cx

An: Here we are...A BRAND NEW CHAPTER XD thanks for the reviews and story followers! I love you all~ I don't see why you guys even bother liking this fanfic its terrible ? ﾟﾘﾂ  
I don't own dgm for the god damn last time! XD

A long boring hour passed, as the Japanese man had been asleep,  
The little moyashi was watching the beautiful man sleep observing every detail on the older teens face, His eyes are still closed and his eyebrows rest his hair is displayed on the pillow like a blue river. Every breath he takes make his lips part slightly and allen couldn't help but think kanda's so more beautiful without his usual scowl. He looks at peace, asleep and unguarded.

The sun shone through the curtains, it was so bright Kanda had to hide is dark eyes with his arm, allen giggled slightly and smiled "good morning Kanda.."  
The older teen groaned and sat up looking at the moyashi "morning..." His words sounded slurred meaning he was either tired and just not fully awake, it was obvious he wasn't awake because the raven grabbed the moyashi by his shirt and kisses him. Allen blushed bright red and kissed back since he didn't know what Kanda watched the kiss didn't last long, Kanda soon pulled away from the sprout and laid back down quietly on the white single bed. The warmth beside Kanda had disappeared when allen rose up from the bed, Kanda closed his eyes slightly as the moyashi changed but still watched him like a hawk.  
Once allen had finished changing he looked at Kanda and smiled "come on get up we're heading back today"  
Kanda sat up and rubbed his eyes "che whatever moyashi..." He sat up and yawned before finally changing and leaving the hotel, both teens headed towards the train tiredly and got on the train, the train seemed to last forever but half way there the train was hit with another explosion, except allen's eye didn't react, the older teen and the smaller both ran out the carriage and stood on the train roof to see more akuma "god damn it!" Shouted allen and ran towards the akuma to destroy them with his innocence, Kanda killed the level 2s In the area as all took on the level ones, the wind was strong enough to actually knock Kanda off the roof of the train, allen quickly grabbed Kanda's hand as he hung off the train "Kanda!" Shouted allen and he tried to pull Kanda up Kanda looked up at allen and smiled "moyashi let go..."  
Allen shook his head and cried " I love you Kanda!"

AN: TERRIBLY SHORT! IM SORRY ? ﾟﾘﾂ I cant write long chapters! Its impossible...i can make load of short ones not long ones...that sounds like a shit reference... ? ﾟﾘﾂ omg okay bye now


	5. Chapter 5

As the train moved faster along the metal squeaky rails the samurai hung off the side holding onto the small boy for dear life, the white haired moyashi had just spoken words he thought he'd never speak in a million years, the words 'i love you' repeated through the older's head nobody had said that since Alma. not realising it, the young boy pulled the raven haired man onto the roof "kanda..." cried the small boy he hugged kanda tightly "don't ever leave me".

kanda stared at the moyashi, "what are you talking about moyashi?" the older man put his arm round Allen to comfort him "i don't 'love you' but...your never alone.." Allen looked up at kanda, he small moyashi let go and smiled "that's understandable...nobody loves an ugly idiot like me eh?" Allen stood in silence and went back in the carriage, kanda watched him leave and sighed "why do you think bad of yourself.. you are my moyashi...i just don't love you.."

a few hours had passed and Allen was sitting opposite of Kanda silently he wouldn't even look at him. kanda wanted to say something but the awkward silence was way to strong, he just sighed hoping that Allen would say something but the moyashi still didn't say anything, kanda gave up and forced the moyashi to look at him "Allen...look..I'm no good with words okay? so ill show you..." the older leaned in close and made sure the moyashi was staring him in the eye, the older man slowly kissed the small boy and blushed bright red, Allen blushed and kissed him back he thought to himself 'this doesn't mean I've forgiven you Yu Kanda' as kanda pulled away he stared at Allen waiting for a response "i love you too" Allen muttered and cried.

kanda smiled as he knew Allen got what he meant the exorcists, enjoyed the ride home snuggled up together on a train seat, once they reached the black order they handed over the innocence and filled in their report, kanda headed straight to his room with the moyashi following him like a lost sheep until they reached kanda's room Allen spoke first "I've got...things...to deal with.. ill meet you back here in 20 mins.." Allen smiled and walked off, Kanda had no idea that Allen wouldn't be returning later that night...

AN: I DID IT! finally getting to the plot... and more detailed? idk reviews pls... ANYWAY ONTO THE NEXT


	6. Chapter 6

As Allen wondered down the dark long hallways, he felt anger and sadness building up inside him, the white haired boy's steady walk became faster and louder as his boots hit the cold stone floor causing an echo to bounce off the stone walls, the exorcist walked into his dark room when a wet substance began falling from his eyes, he looked around for the razor he hadn't used in years, it was hidden in a medical box under his dusty bed, the young exorcist locked the wooden door to prevent anyone coming in, he took off his clothes and sat on his bed with the razor, his heart was beating fast, he muttered over and over "I curse this world and everyone in it...i regret everything..." He slowly began cutting deep Into his thighs, a metallic smell began lingering in the air as a red substance began dripping from the younger males legs, he cried out quietly making sure nobody would hear him noises escaping the British boys lips,  
The cuts had slowly began appearing all over his body the air had became thick, allen began to feel dizzy because the lack of blood and air he took a deep breath and smiled before passing out on his bed, the duvet on his bed soaked up his blood and stained the cuts continued leaking the red substance.

20 long quiet minutes had passed as the moyashi had left the older exorcist on his own, Kanda wondered down the halls to find his moyashi, as he drew nearer the moyashi's room a foul smell had leaked out down the halls, Kanda began noticing the smell, he knew this smell all to well... Blood.  
He ran towards the moyashi's room as fast as he could, the smell getting more and more noticeable he knocked on the door but there was no response "allen!" Kanda shouted as he tried opening the door, it was locked. He kicked open the wooden door, and the smell had gotten a hell of alot worse Kanda looked around and saw the blood on the duvet ge drew closer and saw a hint of white hair, 'allen..' He thought to himself, he got closer and saw the cuts all over the moyashi, Kanda screamed causing everyone to hear, komui, lavi, Lenalee, Bookman and reever all headed over to the screaming sound lavi entered first and grabbed Kanda holding him close "yu-Chan...come with me" he whispered quietly "don't let lenalee In!" Lavi ordered, lenalee was quiet and confused "b-but!" Was all lenalee could say before reever lead her away from the mess Allen gad caused, the head nurse came in and took allen to the medical room, lavi pulled Kanda to his room and hugged him close whilst Kanda cried and muttered "its all my fault".  
The red-head shushed Kanda by pecking his lips, Kanda stared at lavi with a pained expression "it's not your fault..." Whispered lavi with a gentle voice.

A few days had passed and lavi spent all his time comforting Kanda, the raven haired man had non stopped crying whilst get didn't see allen. The white haired boy  
Had finally woken up, he was very weak and unstable at the moment, as soon as Kanda heard the news he ran straight to the medical room, his heart was pounding fast, once he opened the medical room there he saw...his little white moyashi...laying in bed covered in bandages it broke his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
An: Heyya thanks for the reviews!I love you all~

"moyashi..." Muttered the raven haired samurai as he walked over to the white haired boy who lay on the bed, Kanda began to cry "this is my fault...im so sorry allen" the white haired boy was staring at the ceiling when he noticed Kanda come in " kan...da" he spoke with a croaky voice, Kanda cried more" why would you..?" He leaned over allen and kissed him lightly "I love you" He whispered in his ear. Allen blushed and kissed Kanda back gently "gomenasai" allen whispered  
Gently, the hugged each other gently for about 5 mins before Kanda let go, "promise to me you'll never do that again!" He spoke normally while wiping his tears, Allen nodded slightly and rubbed his eyes tiredly, Kanda stared at his moyashi and sighed "rest baka" allen nodded and slowly fell asleep while holding the older mans hand, Kanda rubbed allen's hand as he slept peacefully 'soft' thought Kanda as he watched the moyashi sleep.

A few hours later  
The black haired samurai woke to the sight of a moyashi staring at him, Kanda yawned and stretched and looked at allen "hey I see your awake..." Muttered Kanda, allen nodded and smiled not saying a word Kanda found it strange that allen didn't say anything but he commented no further, silence grew in the room.  
Just then koumi walked in to see how allen was doing "hey allen, you okay?" He asked gently, he walked over to the moyashi and ruffled his hair, allen nodded again still not saying anything, this made Kanda worried but he didn't show it. Koumi smiled and looked at Kanda "what about you Kanda?" Kanda looked away and gave koumi his normal 'che' .  
Soon after koumi left Kanda looked at allen and simply said "why wont you say anything?"  
The white haired moyashi looked at Kanda, "I have nothing to say" he lied and smiled innocently, of course Kanda didn't believe him, not after what happened before, the raven haired man got up and stretched,"I have a mission so ill be back in two days okay?"  
Allen nodded and looked away, "don't get yourself killed" allen muttered before laying down and hiding his face, the samurais dark eyes stared that the hiding moyashi "same to you" was all Kanda said before walking over to allen and kissing hid forehead.  
Kanda soon left the room and went to find koumi.  
Allen giggled and put his hands on his cheeks "I love you Kanda" he muttered to himself before beginning to cry silently


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!  
AN: This fanfic might come to an end soon...im not sure~ thanks for the reviews...

Kanda walked down the silent halls of the black order, as he continued his search for koumi, the Chinese man was found in his office as usual, koumi looked up at Kanda and smiled "hey Kanda hows allen?" He asked trying to get out of work, the samurai was not amused "just get to the point" he said grumpily, he wanted to be with his moyashi. Koumi nodded and put on a serious expression "I want you to go to Japan and collect the innocence, sights of the Noah have been reported that's why I chose you for this mission" explained koumi, Kanda sighed "if its that hard why don't you send one of the generals?" He asked plainly, koumi stared at Kanda "nobody knows Japan better than you and all the generals are busy, the other exorcists are busy as well which leaves you only" koumi smirked "and the sooner you get this done you can be with allen~ you leave in 20 mins" he teased, Kanda stood up "fine..." He walked out the room and got ready for the mission that laid ahead of him, he knew it'd be dangerous so he promised himself not to die.

A few hours later

Allen was alone in his cold room, he felt empty now that Kanda was gone he began crying again and scratching his arm, without realising it he made it bleed again he licked the blood and smiled "Kanda wont be happy with this" allen giggled and looked down"Kanda.." He muttered to himself.  
Kanda arrived at Japan In a few hours, he walked down the streets of the crowded people looking for any signs of Noah or akuma. The cherry blossom tree's blew In the wind, Kanda's dark eyes looked at the trees he took a deep breath of the sweet smell coming from the flowers nearby,  
Kanda carried on down the streets when he suddenly saw alma standing in front of him. Kanda closed his eyes and shook his head 'hes gone' he thought to himself.  
The scarred man walked towards Kanda "why didn't you die with me?" Alma said whilst crying, Kanda took out mugen and took a fighting stance "who are you? Quit messing with me!" He yelled, alma grinned "Yu...please its really me...its alma..i thought you loved me?"  
Kanda scowled and closed his eyes "no! Your not real! Alma died..."  
The next minute when Kanda opened his eyes again, allen was in front of him covered in blood "Kanda..." Allen muttered and hugged Kanda. The dark haired samurai, stared at the fake Allen and screamed "no! Not again...no no no" he dropped mugen and held his head.  
Allen stabbed Kanda through the chest and watched him bleed, soon after the level 2 akuma changed back to his original form and looked at a blue haired girl flying on an pink umbrella"did I do well miss road?" The golden eyed girl grinned and nodded "well-done...you did your job well.."

An: Short chapter~ oh well..  
Please leave a review thankyou! Love you all


	9. Chapter 9

An; another shitty chapter I hope you enjoy~

'blood...? Am I going to die?' The long haired man thought to himself as he lay on the ground, 'is this the end? My life is flashing before my eyes...this must be the end' he continued to think whilst flashbacks plagued his mind.  
'allen..' He thought to himself, the older teen struggled to stand as he was bleeding heavily, he grabbed his katana and took a fighting stance "i wont let my moyashi cry ever again..." He scowled at the akuma and the golden eyed girl, she smirked and pointed lero at him, "if its a fight you want a fight you'll get~" she sang her words, a few level 2 akuma surrounded Kanda and were about to shoot him, "innocence activate" he shouted, he began Attack the akuma as quickly as possible. Many akuma challenged Kanda but all got destroyed within seconds. The fight was on going for at least 3 days.

The white haired moyashi panicked, he was just let out of the nurses office where he laid unable to move "Kanda should have been back by now" he told himself, the British lad headed towards where he felt safest...kanda's room. Allen slowly opened kanda's door and crawled into his bed, the moyashi inhaled kanda's scent as it was a sweet smell "smells like...Parma violets" he smiled and began to cry as he knew Kanda might not be back for a while. He slowly fell asleep on kanda's soft bed.

After what seemed to be like a few days, a week had passed, Kanda was continually fighting the akuma he never got chance to rest his wounds were deep and bleeding still heavily but he refused to be swallowed up by the darkness that was haunting him everytime he moved, after road had no akuma left the blue haired girl grew bored and knew he was going to die soon anyway, she left him to bleed to death, but Kanda refused it he dragged himself back to the train where many people would ask if he needed help, he always shook his dead and continued his journey. He held the innocence close to him and smiled as he couldn't Wait to see his moyashi again.  
Allen would only leave kanda's room if he needed food or the bathroom, by this point it was midnight the moon was shining through the window in kanda's room. Allen waited every night for his samurai to return, just then Kanda walked into his room to see the moyashi crying again. 'im sorry I made you cry again my love' Kanda thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

The crying moyashi looked up with wide eyes as he saw the love of his life walk in the room injured, the wound in the older teens chest, poured with the crimson liquid that they both hated so. Allen ran over to the taller man and hugged him "Kanda.." He cried quietly. Kanda petted the white haired lad's hair and smiled "im home" he smiled gently, he took a deep breath as he started feeling like he was gonna pass out, the moyashi help the older hurt teen to the soft white bed.  
Allen quickly stripped the samurai of his clothing, allen's sliver eyes stared at the deep wound on the older's, as the moon shone through the thin curtains, it lit up Kanda's beautiful hair.  
Allen quickly stopped the bleeding and cleaned up the wound, Kanda clenched his fists and growled as he was in agony.  
Allen looked up at Kanda with tear stains on his cheeks, he looked down again and bandaged kanda "now rest my dear..."  
Allen muttered and laid Kanda down on his bed. As soon as Kanda laid down he pulled down allen with him and hugged him "im sorry...i made you cry again.." He yawned and kissed his moyashi.  
Without noticing it, the clear liquid poured from allen's silver eyes, he took a deep breath and hugged Kanda as he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning kanda woke with with allen at his side, he sat up and took off his blood stained bandages as he was now healed thanks to his regeneration ability's, Allen awoke tiredly and saw Kanda taking off his bandages he grabbed kanda's hand to try to stop him"hey! You shouldn't take them off!" He said tiredly.  
Kanda looked at allen and showed him that it was healed, he smiled and kissed allen's cheek. Allen blushed and felt like an idiot. He laid down again and hid his face. Kanda giggled and pulled allen's hands away from his face "wanna get some food moyashi?" He asked and got close to allen's red face. The white haired moyashi's face heated up and went bright red, Kanda rested his hands on allen's cheeks "something wrong moyashi?. I love you" he stared at allen as he practically had steam coming off his face.  
Kanda grinned evilly "your so 'red' "  
Allen kissed Kanda unexpectedly "I love you Kanda.." He smiled.  
Kanda kissed back and smiled as well "call me yuu"

An: Here another shit chapter for ya  
Hope you enjoyed...please leave reviews if ya love me.


	11. Chapter 11 allen goes crazy

An: ANother chapter for ya I hope you enjoy...

After finishing there food the moyashi and samurai went for a short walk outside, the sun was shining brightly, the grass was green and swished slightly as the gentle wind guided itself through the black order's grounds. The setting was perfect for Allen and Kanda, as they walked across the grass they held Each other's hands tightly, kanda thought it was a bit embarrassing at first but got used to it after a while, Allen under a big tree where there was a nice bit of shade, Kanda slowly sat down next to him and smiled gently as this was the first time they had alone which they both wasn't hurt. Allen leaned his head on kanda's smooth shoulders, the raven haired lad moved his arm round the small moyashi and gently hugged him close, they both were quiet listening to the sounds of nature. Allen broke the silence first "yuu?" He asked and closed his eyes, Kanda looked at Allen "yes Allen?" He replied, the white haired lad smiled "I love you" he said gently.  
Kanda blushed and kissed his moyashi's forehead "I love you too..."

A couple of hours had passed, Kanda and Allen were walking into the black order and going straight to kanda's room, they looked around to make sure nobody saw them two together, especially lavi that would be bad. As Allen closed the door and locked it he turned round and got immediately pinned to the wall by Kanda,  
The samurai quickly kissed the little lad and blushes slightly, Allen eyes widened slightly from surprise but kissed back anyway, the taller male moved them both to his bed and continued to kiss the lil moyashi, kanda's tongue slipped into Allen's mouth without the moyashi noticing, kanda's tongue licked Allen's gently then began to explore the small mouth of the moyashi's.  
Allen moaned quietly and let yuu do what he wanted, the older man pulled away and kissed the smooth skin on the moyashi's neck which caused the moyashi to moan louder, Kanda smirked and unbuttoned allen's shirt and looked at him with hungry eyes. Allen blushed and looked away he didn't want his arm to show. He did his best to hide it, Kanda watched his moyashi cock block him (?)  
Because of his arm which he was ashamed of. Kanda sighed and let go of his moyashi, he sat on the bed leaning up against the stone cold wall.  
The room fell quiet the only thing you would hear is the sound of breathing. Kanda closed his eyes and sighed before looking at Allen, "Allen..im sorry about what just happened I went a little bit too far" Allen began to cry and hide himself. Kanda was surprised and felt guilty he ruffled the moyashi's hair "ill leave you alone for a bit if you want" he said gently Allen nodded slightly, the older teen left the room quietly and went to sit in the training hall to meditate.  
Allen couldn't stop crying, he had no idea why but flashbacks of his past plagued his mind, he would whisper repeatedly 'im sorry please forgive me' he didn't snap out of this trace, his body moved on its own, Kanda had shown Allen in the passed where he kept his razor (which was a bad idea) Allen grabbed the blade and carved into himself causing a loss of blood once again. "I'm never fine..." He told himself and giggled sightly as he continued to cut.

to be continued...

an: I hope you liked this chapter ?  
(I cant write for shit) thanks for all the reviews ill begin working on the next chapter now bai bai ?


	12. Chapter 12 last chapter xD

An; pleh...last chapter.

Allen continued to laugh at himself, he looked in the mirror and stared himself in the eye before looking at the Noah who possessed him. Kanda headed back after 20 minuets to find a broken white haired moyashi sitting on the floor. Kanda stared at Allen before immediately hugging him, "Allen! What are you doing!" He cried and tried to slap Allen out of his trance he was lost in, the moyashi reacted by stabbing Kanda, allen cried and laughed "you don't trust me! You don't love me!" He screamed as he watched Kanda struggle to get up off the floor, kanda growled and shook Allen "wake up!" He hugged Allen slightly, he bled heavily. Kanda tried to save Allen from himself.  
Allen pushed Kanda away and glared at him "I hate you! You're a liar!" Kanda shook his head as he realised Allen wasn't coming back to his senses. Kanda cried and stood taking a fighting stance with mugen "if that's what you want! Then that's what will happen!" He charged at Allen with mugen, Allen dodged every attack and laughed as he was destroying the room.  
"what's the matter?! Cant hit me?" He asked while still Dodging him, they both bled heavily whilst fighting. Allen lost control he screamed out loud as he was stabbed by Kanda. "Kanda!" He cried and looked at Kanda with teary eyes, he changed his expression quickly and told himself to shut up. Kanda was so confused but he didn't care he watched Allen stand slowly, they began charging at each other fighting the order was slowly destroyed, many people tried to stop them but they were unsuccessful. Kanda and Allen wouldn't stop unless one of them died.

They fought for hours, after each minute passed they were close to passing out or even death but they both stubbornly got up and wouldn't stop, Allen thought this had gone on for long enough the British boy was gonna delivere the final blow, the stood a stance and panted before running at Kanda with a knife. He gripped it tighter as Kanda followed the same actions with mugen, the metal clashed together as sparks were made. Th Japanese man and British boy both fell to the ground as their hearts had pierced by blades. Allen crawled over to Kanda and hugged him whilst crying "I love you...yuu" he smiled slightly and laid on top of the older male, Kanda cried and put his arms round Allen "stop...talking like your gonna die...in the next life ill find you...and fall in love with you again...i love you Allen walker" and with that they died in each others arms.

The end~

An; thanks for sticking with me until the end I love you all I know its a sad ending XD but ya know...everyone always has happy endings and I wanted to do something different.


End file.
